El arte de Matar
by DobleWhammy
Summary: ¿Matar acaso es un feo arte? ¿Quién sería capaz de asegurar que matar es una fea sensación, si ni siquiera lo haya probado? Ante todo esto, ¿Quién asegura que matar es sádico? Simplemente, ¿Quien lo asegura?


_¿Matar acaso es un feo arte? ¿Quién sería capaz de asegurar que matar es una fea sensación si ni siquiera lo haya probado? Ante todo esto, ¿Quién asegura que matar es sádico? Simplemente, ¿Quién lo asegura?_

"_Summary"_

**HOLA GENTE, HOLA MUNDO, HOLIS A TODOS *con una gran sonrisa demente que refleja locura a simple vista***

**He traído un pequeño fic, se preguntaran ¿Por qué no actualizo los otros? Pues es fácil, todo a su tiempo, estarán hechos, pero este era un capricho que mi mente no me dejaba en paz. No pude utilizar mi imaginación para otra cosa que no fuera esto, ya que con los otros me bloqueaba ._.? no tengo la menor idea porque, pero siempre me pasa.**

**Esta historia debería ser caratulada como personaje principal Fliqpy, pero como solo se puede seleccionar a su contra parte adorable en los ajustes para el fic en la presentación, específico que este es un fic de Fliqpy. Puede aparecer su alter-ego, pero… ¡Él es la estrella principal en esta historia!... Bien solo digo, creo que debería decir Fliqpy en la ficha de personajes, sí también aparece Buddhist Monkey, ¿Por qué no esa faceta? pero… weee… que le vamos a hacer ¿no?**

**Esto es una loca idea, espero les guste, no es original y nada por el estilo, solo se me ocurrió… bien empecemos…**

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. La historia se basa en un universo alterno, donde todos son humanos, y el gore aplicado fue mi idea, las muertes y las invenciones de sufrimientos para esos queridos personajes… manecillas **

… … …

**El arte de Matar…**

Una cámara era posicionada con delicadeza sobre una mesa de madera rústica marrón bien oscuro, delante de este un joven se encontraba sentado en una silla de metal reforzado, a cinco pasos de distancia a este aparato. Detrás de él había una puerta abierta, donde reflejaba la abrumadora y triste oscuridad, unas cajas en sus costados, y humedad además de telas de arañas en las paredes. Él era iluminado por la luz de techo del lugar, embozaba una sádica y retorcida sonrisa, llevaba el pelo verde claro con un traje militar completamente impregnado de sangre, con algún que otro trozo de carne y tiras de nervios por sus hombros. Con un control remoto encendió dicho objeto mencionado en un principio.

La cámara comenzó a grabar y él empezó a hablar…

-(_POV Fliqpy_)-

Soy una persona normal con sus ambiciones y deseos, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Tal vez para las personas comunes mis acciones sean simplemente aberraciones que deben ser eliminados de la faz de la tierra, pero ¿Por qué? ¿A quien daño tanto con mis deseos? Sí en esta maldita ciudad la maldición de revivir está encarnado en cada ser que habita estos suelos ¿A quién daño si volverán de todos modos?

Siempre tuve un carácter que me delimito y marco del resto de los que se hacen llamar _"humanos" _o _"seres pensantes"._ Frio, calculador, sádico, sanguinario, arrogante, irónico, demente, inteligente, suspicaz_, _¡sexi! Sí, esta es mi forma de ser, de expresarme ante los hipócritas, amables, soberbios y bolsas de carne humana, llamadas personas. ¿Acaso está mal ser como soy? ¿Quién desea cuestionarme esto? De seguro se arrepentirán con el solo hecho de pensarlo, ya que saben cuál será la respuesta a su apestoso e inoportuno argumento… ¡El sufrimiento desmedido acompañado de una muerte que se acercará a ustedes de forma lenta pero segura!

Tengo también mi lado bueno, ese ser simpático, dulce, cariñoso, carismático y amable. Ese imbécil llamado Flippy, que por obligación debo de compartir mi preciado cuerpo con un miedoso que ni siquiera puede defenderse solo. Es simplemente un torpe soldadito de pacotilla, pero el maldito y arrogante destino, nos unió una maldita tarde en el lugar más inhóspito, peligroso y sumamente hermoso que era el campo de batalla. En la encarnizada y deliciosa _Guerra_ que se realizó contra una agrupación que deseaba tomar la apestosa ciudad de Happy Tree… _"Los Tigres"_ esto lo debíamos evitar, aunque por mi parte me daba igual quien ganase o no.

Luego de ello, quedamos atados para siempre el uno al otro, pero un día de estos, esa personalidad conocerá el infierno y lo eliminaré de forma aterradora, sanguinaria y demente para luego ser poseedor absoluto de este hermoso y bello cuerpo, que fue creado para mí y mis ideas, para aquellos dementes y sádicos pensamientos que de mi mente psicópata no desean salir.

Se preguntarán… ¿Cuáles son esos deseos de embargan mi corazón? Pues es uno solo, que viene acompañado de otras, sujetos entre sí y muy conectados.

¡Matar!… ese es mi deseo. Realizar los más sanguinarios asesinatos al mejor estilo, derramando de forma alocada y desenfrenada ese apreciado líquido carmesí, que fluye sin parar en nuestro cuerpo dándonos la vida. Siempre deseo saborear una vez terminado este tipo de actos hacia una "bolsa de carne" en particular, ese peculiar líquido que hace correr el frenesí y la adrenalina en mi interior, tentándome y aumentando mi desmedida sed de ese dulce carmesí. Aunque para el idiota de Flippy sea una aberración y un asco el hecho de saborearlo, siempre cae en la tentación y termina por dejarme tranquilo con mi cuerpo un buen tiempo.

Sé, en obvias maneras, que los recuerdos perduran, que aquellos que fueron, son y serán en varias y muchas ocasiones atravesados por mi hermoso y filoso cuchillo de caza con algún que otro utensilio de más, regresarán nuevamente a sus ridículas vidas con los recuerdos de los hechos y así huir de mis a cercanías con solo verme. No obstante, algunos se animan a convivir con mi otra faceta, ese quisquilloso soldado que solo ha sido una molestia para mí, pero aun así he logrado divertirme con los incrédulos que se acercan a mi presencia sin siquiera sospechar que soy yo quien está presente.

Ahora deseo cuestionar un tema en especial, antes de argumentar con fieles sucesos, el por qué deseo asegurar que el arte de la matanza tanto sanguinaria como simple, puede ser la más exquisita y tentadora que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso digo…

Matar… ¿Quién dice que sea un acto de demencia? ¿Quién me asegura que no es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo?... Introducir levemente un objeto punzante en la carne de un cuerpo, produciendo una profunda herida para luego ver brotar de forma rebelde ese líquido vital, ¿Está mal? ¿Quién lo asegura? Ver como se derrama ese líquido carmesí, de forma lenta manchando todo a su paso, el pánico de la persona antes de ver la muerte llegar. Los alaridos de miedo y terror. La locura… ¡La tan preciada locura!, la carne, los huesos, ¡El tan preciado carmesí!, tan llamativo, tan vibrante, ¡Tan hermoso!...

¿Matar es locura?, ¿Quién me lo asegura?... ¿Saborear meticulosamente la sangre es demencia? Yo lo veo como el mejor acto que un hombre puede presenciar, ese rojizo, ese rojo, ese carmesí… ¿Matar es sanguinario?

Pues hasta ahora no he encontrado ningún argumento que pueda contrarrestar este deseo. Yo poseo varia argumentaciones, y el principal… ¡Sí no lo has probado!... ¿Qué te asegura que no sea un acto maravilloso?

He comenzado a pronuncia cada palabra con voz soñadora, el hablar de esto me emociona, me enloquece, me hace sentir un deseo de otra ración desmedida de sangre, una y otra vez…

¿Han probado el bello arte de poder sacar cada órgano del interior de un _"ser pensante"_ con solo hurgar con su mano dentro de una gran herida?, ¿Lo han probado?... ¡Es maravilloso!

Giggles hace una semana atrás sintió con pánico, terror y en llanto, como lentamente la despojaba de cada uno de sus órganos. ¡Primero y principal!, la inmovilice dejándola atada de pies y manos en una cama de una tienda donde vendían esas baratijas. Flippy había salido a comprar un nuevo colchón pero no duro mucho que yo, hiciera mi presencia y disfrutará del hermoso día.

Procedí a abrir un gran tajo en la parte del estomago de esa bolsa de carne, mientras esta chillaba, y aunque su voz era demasiado fina, ame su forma desquiciada de gritar y pedir clemencia. Con mi mano derecha hurgue dentro de su profunda herida para luego sacar de forma rápida, lo que parecía ser el hígado. Esta masa oscura estaba sujeta de varios vasos sanguíneos y musculo pero no fue difícil cortar estas cosas con mi cuchillo, para luego tirárselo en el rostro de la mocosa. Proseguí con lo que era un riñón o más bien dos masas iguales sujetas de varias arterias y de más. No sé mucho de cada órgano pero con solo verlo podía identificarlo y que hermosos eran… ¡Deseo otra ración!

Seguí con uno de gran extensión, ¡Que hermoso!, fue fácil saber que era el intestino. Esta masa muscular simplemente me la colgué en mi cuello, ya que hacia un lindo conjunto con mi ropa ya manchada por cada salpicadura que obtenía por extraer cada órgano. En ese momento pensé que serviría como bufanda por lo caliente que era, pero aun así, con el tiempo se pudriría y eso no sería muy agradable. Por último saque un conjunto de órganos, primero el estomago, detrás los pulmones y finalmente ese tan preciado y delicado, que siempre intento sacar cuando aun sigue en funcionamiento, el corazón. Una vez en mis manos ese bellísimo e impactante órgano para mis fríos ojos, deje de lado los otros para tenerlo y apreciarlo, mientras este lentamente dejaba de latir, para continuar con descuartizarlo con mi bello y fiel cuchillo.

Ese es un gran argumento, pero aun así, hay más, ¿Alguna vez han desmembrado a una bolsa de carne? ¡De lo que se pierden! Ese imperativo de Nutty tuvo la suerte esa vez, ya hace un mes. Flippy había ido a comprar un par de dulces para una cierta pelirroja, pero luego un fuerte ruido que al parecer era la caída de una botella de vidrio al suelo, produjo mi presencia nuevamente en ese lugar. Ese chico caramelo, estaba tomando todo lo que azúcar contenía en sus apestosas manos de forma frenética. En ese momento se me había venido la idea.

Lo tome por la espalda y rápidamente le quebré la pierna izquierda con una fuerte patada para lanzarlo al suelo y escuchar nuevamente esa sinfonía tan hermosa, creados por gritos de dolor y desesperación, mientras él soltaba todos los envoltorios de dulces al suelo. Ahora que lo pienso, desearía escuchar nuevamente su grito desesperado, y de todos los que he torturado y asesinado constantemente… ¡Qué exquisito sería!

Proseguí con lanzar un gran estante en su pecho, evitando que se moviera. Este procedimiento necesita el menor movimiento posible de la víctima para producir el mayor dolor posible, aunque también si se mueve mucho se puede hacer. Pero en ese momento deseaba que estuviera lo más apacible que se pudiera, bien conociendo como era de inquieto este chico caramelo. Debía tenerlo quieto.

Fue sencillo con mi fuerza y cuchillo en mano sacar al pequeño imbécil sus dos piernas, con suma delicadeza, mientras estás intentaban sacarme de encima de ellas, simplemente inútil, fue sencillo sacar estos miembros de lado, introduciendo con energía y paciencia mi preciada arma entre la separación de sus huesos, culminando en alejarlas de su querido dueño, para luego lanzarlas detrás de mí, y ver brotar la sangre de esas grandes heridas, de forma rebelde, y encantadora. En ese momento no me pude contenerme y saboree un poco ese carmesí. Eso aumento mi locura y proseguí con una risa tan demente como solo yo puedo expresar, mis deseos de torturas.

Lo despoje lentamente de cada falange de sus pegajosas manos, para luego eliminar las manos, después el ante brazo y por último el resto faltante de esta extremidad. En esto solo me demore un exquisito minuto y deseaba proseguir lo más pronto con el otra brazo. Una vez finalizado de sacar estas inservibles partes de su putrefacto, pequeño y miserable cuerpo, el cabeza hueca aun seguía gritando con risas intermedias, un poco cómica para mí la escena. Además de estar sufriendo y llegando a una muerte segura, deseaba alcanzar el dulce de chocolate que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, intentando llegar a este con la lengua. Era ridículo.

Simplemente con ambas manos, le rompí el cuello y procedí a sacarle la cabeza, cortando el cuello y sacando toda conexión de musculo, nervio y vasos sanguíneos para terminar teniéndolo ese rostro frente a mí, mientras lo observaba con curiosidad ese gesto extraño que finalizo embozando. Era una mezcla de felicidad con miedo, este sería el único que hubiese muerto con algún gesto leve de felicidad. Y por la ironía que me desborda, decidí poner su pegajosa cabeza en el suelo, para luego abrir su boca e introducir el tan preciado dulce para el quisquilloso dentro de esta. A pesar de todo se lo merecía, fue en toda mi vida como asesino sanguinario profesional, que una víctima mía muriera con un muy leve gesto de alegría. Eso si había sido extraño.

Hasta ahora llevo dos y tengo pensado uno más que ha venido a mi mente, este lo he hecho anoche ¿Alguna vez han matado usando solo las manos? Pues es sencillo aunque parezca difícil. Esta vez el desgraciado en caer fue Lifty, el muy imbécil intento robar solo a Flippy mientras, el idiota del soldado caminaba tranquilo en la ciudad, donde de pronto se produjo un gran apagón dejando en penumbras el lugar. Ese ladrón intento sacarle mi amado cuchillo de caza, y por desgracia en ese momento lo logro, ya que sabía, ¡y no sé cómo!, que esa arma valía mucho, pero lo que él no estaba informado que para mi valía más.

Fue difícil acorralarlo cuando en realidad había sido yo quien estaba en ese aprieto, pero no fue difícil dejarlo indefenso, ya que esta bolsa de carne no sabía cómo manejar un simple cuchillo. ¡Como reí esa noche! De un simple golpe en su rostro lo desoriente para luego lanzarme encima de él y despojarlo de mi arma, que cayó a un par de metros de distancia de nosotros, aunque no me importo mucho, puedo matar a mano, y esta es tan e igual de hermoso y fantástico que con mi preciado cuchillo.

Me paré rápidamente, trayéndolo conmigo tomándolo de su campera, para luego darlo vuelta y desmoronarle de un solo golpe furtivo su columna, ante esto solo se escucho el crujir de esos huesos antes de que este ladronzuelo llegase a tocar el frio suelo, seguido después del delicioso grito desenfrenado y desesperado, que llegaron a mis oídos deleitándome nuevamente de ese placer que solo yo conozco. Lo dejé boca arriba y procedí a mano limpia a sacar cada costilla, ¡Fue tan fácil! Simplemente con rudeza introducía mis dedos entre cada hueso y una vez, bien sujetos, de un fuerte tirón sacaba cada masa ósea, para que luego quedara con el pecho desinflado, mientras le constaba respirar, s estaba ahogando lentamente. Era agitada esa respiración, ¡Que gustosa muerte estaba por producir!

Hundí mis dedos, índice y mayor en sus ojos, reventando esos órganos oculares, para luego intentar a duras penas, sacar esas dichosas masas gelatinosas. Pero luego noté de forma rápida que por mi antiguo procedimiento de sacar huesos, ya estaba llegando a las últimas, así que por mala suerte para mí, debí apurar mis movimientos antes de que gozara de la tranquila muerte, ¡No lo dejaría! Lo di vuelta, manchándome más mí uniforme por esto, y procedí a sacar su columna vertebral, ¡Fue más fácil de lo que yo creía!, para luego dejar a ese idiota agonizar hasta que termino de chillar y se produjo un oscuro y tétrico silencio que fue rápidamente destrozado por mis risas maniáticas. Recogí mi preciada arma y desaparecí del lugar a pasos lentos, tan tranquilos y serenos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Si aun no los convencí, tengo otro preciado argumento, pero este es menos sanguinario para mi parecer, ya que hay sufrimiento pero no lo suficiente, ¿Alguna vez han hecho el sagrado ritual "Alas del Águila"? Este lo aprendí en una tribu que me tope en la Guerra y deseaban probar esto conmigo. Por desgracia para ellos escapé, sin antes masacrar a todos. Esto lo aprendí muy bien, ya que a simple vista es fácil, ellos antes de mi huida lo habían intentado con varios de mi escuadrón. ¡Qué divertido fue ese día!

Esa misma noche luego de mutilar al ladronzuelo, me topé con ese ciego estúpido de Mole, y como mi humor no era de lo mejor, decidí simplemente practicarle este ritual. El ciego me había pedido si podía informarle la hora, yo le respondí con otra cosa, ahora en más llevará esos relojes parlanchines que dan la hora por voz. Lo tomé de su sobretodo y lo arrastré hasta un callejón, mientras quedaba inmóvil. Fue extraño que ni opusiera resistencia, fue bueno a pesar de todo, estaba cansado y ya deseaba matar a ese estúpido ¡Lo detesto! Al final sufrió, no tanto pero sintió el dolor. Ahora que lo pienso debía haber hecho algo más. ¡Debía! Maldito cansancio.

Tomé una soga que llevaba por casualidad en mí chaleco y procedí a sujetarlo de las manos. Por suerte para mí, en una pared había un ladrillo que sobresalía, así que lo dejé suspendido allí sujeto por este con las cuerdas. Lo había puesto de espaldas hacia mí, necesitaba inspeccionar su espalda viéndolo detalladamente para poder saber cómo seguir. Según la anchura de la espalda, se procede de una forma especial, así que quedé viéndolo detenidamente unos segundos, hasta que supe cómo seguir.

Con mi cuchillo procedí a cortar la ropa del joven, para dejar la espalda descubierta. Luego realicé un corte en el sector de los pulmones, sacando la piel para poder seguir más tranquilo. Destrocé las costillas en la parte de atrás, ya que me habían quedado ganas de seguir sacando esa masa ósea, y luego en los huecos que produje, saqué con mis propias manos los pulmones hacia atrás, dejando estas masas de bolsa carnosa fuera del cuerpo del ciego, ahí colgados. En este caso, solo hay que dejar los vasos sanguíneos y toda conexión, que tenga este dichoso órgano con él cuerpo. La persona ante esto comienza a respirar agitadamente y de forma forzosa hasta que colapsan y mueren asfixiados. Y así fue el final de este ciego, ¡Que recuerdos! Aunque ¡Debí hacerlo sufrir más!... fui un imbécil.

Ese es uno de los menos frecuentes que utilizo pero es uno muy bueno, ¿Acaso que con estas torturas no se convencen de lo fantástico que es matar? Si igual revivimos, esto puede ser tomado como un arte inofensivo o ¿No? Si las personas vuelven, ¡Regresan a sus malditas vidas! Esos huesos, carne, órganos y sangre derramada regresan a formar el maldito cuerpo de ese maldito ser que con tanto esmero procuré que su temporal final fuera la más exquisita.

Entonces, ¿Qué peligroso es matar? No hay motivo para considerarlo así, más bien debería ser considerado el arte más exquisito ¿No?

Hay varias artes que se pueden disfrutar en esta hermosa disciplina, que tiene que enfrentar un asesino. Hay todo tipos de métodos de tortura, como por ejemplo, el de despellejar, sufrida hace dos días por Petunia, quien me harto su fascinación por la limpieza. Ese día había llegado a mi casa a pasar a ayudar a Flippy en cocinar y prepara varios bocadillos para una estúpida fiesta. Esta mujerzuela se quejaba de todo lo ordenado y limpio que estaba la habitación, según ella, debía de volver a limpiar. Esto me canso.

Una vez que tomé de nuevo el control de mi cuerpo, la agarre del cuello y la lancé con fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndole la nariz. La sujeté con una cuerda los pies y manos, procurando que estuviera bien amarrada. Entonces de forma lenta y constate, con mi cuchillo la despojé de su delicada piel, del cual el único objetivo que tenia este tejido era cubrir la verdadera apariencia de la mujerzuela. Se veía más hermosa que con ese maldito cuero, su verdadera apariencia me hizo muy feliz, se notaba que siempre debajo de la máscara esta la verdadera forma de un ser pensante. Por fin la pude descubrir en ella, todos esos músculos, carne, sangre, ¡Que sádico!

Comencé a sacarle la piel de los brazos a contra pelo y luego de sus piernas de la misma manera, para culminar de forma muy lenta y eterna, en sacar todo ese cuero de su horrible rostro, fue difícil en la parte de los orificios oculares, pero no imposible. Ella grito en cada segundo desde que empecé hasta que culmine con el último vestigio de piel en su cuerpo, pero debía aceptar que quedo más linda, aunque prefiero a la pelirroja.

Una vez terminado, me fui a dar una buena ducha en la regadera, mientras ella terminaba muriendo desangrada, sin dejar de lado sus griteríos histéricos. Aquellos sonidos fueron melodías que me relajaron cuando me encontraba en el baño. ¡Qué buena ducha fue la de ese día! Con una melodiosa y dulce sinfonía de fondo hasta que la vida se le fue, simplemente hermoso.

Sigo reiterando, esto es arte… quemar, electrocutar, descuartizar, decapitar, desmembrar, asfixiar, despellejar, ahogar, romper, destruir, desfigurar, desangrar, ahorcar, destripar, degollar, y cualquier forma donde la sangre brote de forma rebelde, es una forma para llegar al procedimiento de la masacre.

¿Quién asegura que lo que antes mencione sea mentira? ¿Quién me asegura que matar no es un bello arte? ¿Quién me asegura que esto es demencia? Es hermoso este arte, y lo seguiré afirmando, ver brotar el líquido carmesí de forma constante, sin parar. Deleitarse con los bellos sonidos que producen los alaridos y gritos desaforados de aquellas bolsas de carnes sin corazón, que piden clemencia, sabiendo que no la conseguirán.

¡Matar! Es el mejor arte, ¡Matar! Es la gloria, ¡Matar! Sin dudas es un placer… para usted y piense bien la respuesta.

Matar… ¿Es un feo arte?

- _(POV General) _-

-¿Fliqpy?... ya es tarde amor – Comento con un tono de cansancio una joven pelirroja, quien se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una bata salmón. Había una muy tenue luz de fondo que apenas iluminaba la salida de esa lúgubre habitación.

_-¡Sí!... Ya voy Flaky_ – Comento con algún tipo de extraña alegría sana el joven, quien se paró y se retiró de la habitación, sin antes apagar la cámara con el control remoto.

-¿Has terminado tú proyecto amor? – Consulto con su melodiosa voz femenina la joven, quien abrazo al muchacho manchándose de sangre por este movimiento, pero pareciera que ni siquiera le importaba.

_-Mañana finalizo… vamos a descansar_ – Comento con un tono de cansancio, mientras guiaba a la joven a fuera de la habitación. Ella solo le sonrió cálidamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos amarillos, con una gran felicidad.

-Te amo Fliqpy – Dijo por ultimo la pelirroja con una gran sinceridad y felicidad que era reflejada en sus ojos carmesís, antes de desaparecer de escena con él joven que la seguía detrás, quien con una maniática sonrisa y demente risa contesto con una felicidad desmedida…

_-Yo también Flaky _– Menciono cerrando la puerta de la habitación, que luego quedo en la más máxima soledad, silencio y oscuridad…

… … …

**Y mis comentarios dementes regresan a ser presencia… bien, que les pareció ¿Les gusto? No se me ocurría un buen final y mande este, disculpen si no es lo que se buscaban. También disculpen faltas ortográficas y de más.**

**Deseo informar que el titulo fue ideado por mi amiga *Karla* ¡Muy buena! Grazzie, te dedico este fic, espero te guste, ¡Le puse mi mayor empeño! No sé si es lo mejor, pero ¡Es lo mejor que yop se hacer!**

**Esta es solo una maniática idea, como muchas que tengo pero de a poco tocaran la luz, hay un nuevo fic que está en proceso pero eso lo verán a su debido tiempo…**

**Qué tal estuvo, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Dejo de escribir?, ¿Sirvo para esto? ¿Me dejaran Review? Vale, vamos, no saben lo feliz que me hace y las ganas que consigo para realizar otros fics con un simple comentario, dejen su opinión, deseo saber si les gusto o no, ¡No tengan miedo! ¿Sí? ¡Por fis!... sean buenos… ^^ jeje bueno, no los molestare más.**

**Hasta otra loca historia, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!**

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
